


Fluffuary: Day Nine

by starkerscoop



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Superior Iron Man, eventually anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Tony refused to get old. It just wasn’t going to happen. Besides, Peter still had a lot of life in him, and Tony wanted to spend it all with him. He didn’t want to miss a single moment of Peter’s life.So, unbeknownst to Peter, he started a new project. He kept it entirely off the books, programmed FRIDAY to be unable to speak about it with anyone other than him, and got to work. He looked into AIM’s old files, which weren’t meant to be accessible to anyone, though that had never stopped Tony before; he dug deeper for Killian’s personal notes when that gave him no substantial answers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Fluffuary: Day Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: breakthrough

Tony was getting old, and he was aware of it. He wasn’t oblivious to the aches that couldn’t be eased with painkillers, or the gray that was slowly starting to take over his hair. He was reminded of it time and time again, like when Peter went out with his friends and got drunk — Tony couldn’t do that anymore for fear of liver failure — and when he realized that half of his own friends had settled down and were having kids. 

It wasn’t shocking, then, when waiters started jumping to the assumption that he was Peter’s father; or, arguably worse, that he was his sugar daddy.

Tony refused to get old. It just wasn’t going to happen. Besides, Peter still had a lot of life in him, and Tony wanted to spend it all with him. He didn’t want to miss a single moment of Peter’s life.

So, unbeknownst to Peter, he started a new project. He kept it entirely off the books, programmed FRIDAY to be unable to speak about it with anyone other than him, and got to work. He looked into AIM’s old files, which weren’t meant to be accessible to anyone, though that had never stopped Tony before; he dug deeper for Killian’s personal notes when that gave him no substantial answers. 

Killian’s notes were a gold mine, but he would have to do additional research, because Tony wasn’t trying to give himself unnatural abilities. They were a good place to start, but he set them aside and had FRIDAY search world-wide for anything that could make him live longer, if not grant him immortality. 

It took six weeks for him to concoct the serum. He used Extremis as a base, altered it until it fit his needs, and soon he had an injection syringe hovering by his arm. He was just about to push the needle into his skin when the door to his lab opened, revealing Peter with an armful of wrapped sandwiches.

Tony went to hide the syringe, but it was too late; Peter was already walking towards him with an anxious look on his face. 

“Are you sick?” Peter asked, alarmed. He dumped his stack of sandwiches onto the lab table next to them and reached for Tony’s hands.

Tony set down the syringe and allowed Peter to take hold of his hands. “No, honey, I’m not.” 

“What’s that for?” Peter’s eyes darted towards the needle and back to his face. 

Tony ran his teeth along his bottom lip before saying, “You have to admit that this isn’t the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”

“I can’t say that until I know what exactly ‘this’ is.” Peter pressed.

Tony released his hands to run his own through his hair as he thought. Well, Peter had to find out at some point, right? 

“I made a serum that would let me live longer, maybe forever,” Tony finally said. 

He didn’t like being unsure of his experiments, but this was an untested serum, and he’d gotten impatient. The mice he’d been using were still alive, and he took that as encouragement to inject himself earlier than FRIDAY recommended. 

“Is this your villain origin story?” Peter joked, trying to give himself some time to think of a proper response.

“No, Pete,” Tony rolled his eyes. “That would be the day my mother gave birth to me.” 

Peter snorted, and then the traces of amusement on his face vanished, and he asked, “Why are you doing this?” 

Tony had never been good at keeping things from Peter. Without permission, his mouth opened, and he said, “I don’t want to miss out on your life. You know I’m going to die before you.” 

Peter flinched at the reminder. “So you’re doing this to spend more time with me?” 

“Yes,” Tony said simply. 

Peter’s face softened at that. “Have you tested it?” 

“I have,” Tony answered hesitantly. 

Peter gave him a doubtful look. 

“Partially,” Tony added.

“You can’t use this on yourself if you don’t know the effects,” Peter admonished, sliding the syringe away from him. 

“So you’re okay with me doing this?” Tony sidled up to him, his fingers digging slightly into his waist. 

“I can’t exactly stop you,” Peter kissed him briefly. “Just please test it some more before you use it on yourself. And I’ll be helping you from now on.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Tony agreed.


End file.
